The Phone Call
by general yumi
Summary: Marco didn't know what to expect when he answered a phone call from Ace. What he does know is that he certainly was NOT expecting to overhear a conversation between Sabo and Ace about how much Ace loves Marco. MarcoxAce, boyxboy. Don't like? Don't read! Completed.


**Prompt from Tumblr:**  
 **Person A answering a phone call from Person B. They eventually learn that B had butt-dialed them, and was having a lengthy conversation with Person C about how much they sincerely and genuinely love Person A.**

 _ **~Meow~**_ **means its a scene change.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

"Thanks for the ride," Ace said as Marco nodded with a smile and drove off. Ace sighed for what felt like the millionth time. Still the brunette turned and entered his home. Sitting on the couch with a smirk was Ace's sworn brother, Sabo. "Marco gave you a ride," Sabo stated with that annoying smirk on his face.

Ace opted to not answer as he left his stuff on the couch, shoved his phone in his left back pocket, and entered the kitchen. Sabo followed with an annoyed expression on his face at being ignored. "Where is Luffy?" Ace asked as he searched the fridge for food. "He called earlier and informed me that he is staying at Zoro's for the night," Sabo answered with a summarized version of Luffy's ramblings.

Ace nodded showing he understood then pulled out an apple and began eating it slowly unlike when he usually eats. "What happened with you and Marco?" An annoyed Sabo asked when Ace stood silently chewing his apple. "What do you mean?" Sabo just grew more annoyed at Ace, "What happened today at work?" Ace glared at Sabo, "What makes you think anything happened?"

Sabo gave the expression of Don't-Deny-It-Something-Obviously-Happened. Ace sighed, "I needed a ride and Marco agreed to take me home." "Thats it? Nothing else?" At Ace's nod Sabo grew angry. He, like everyone else, was waiting for the two to finally get together and Sabo was getting sick of the dancing Marco and Ace were doing. "I'm starting to think that you don't care about him as much as you think you do!" Ace glared at Sabo, "Thats not true and you know it!" "Well it sure seems that way!" Ace groaned, threw the apple away, and entered the living room.

Sabo followed not willing to let the subject drop. Ace fell on his back on the brown couch positioned in the middle of the large room. He didn't how his phone ended up dialing someone's number. "What do you want from me Sabo?" The blonde took a seat on the coffee table in front of the couch, "I want to know what you really feel for Marco."

 _ **~Meow~**_

After Marco dropped Ace off he quickly drove to his own home five minutes away. He entered his home thinking about about a certain freckled man. Marco groaned at the fact that he fell so damned in love with the younger male. He couldn't stop it the man was just so ...enticing.

Ace to Marco was like a drug he was addicted to and no amount of help would save Marco. He already was a lost cause to getting off the drug that was Ace. The very thought of the bright cheerful 20 year old made Marco's heart skip a beat. It wasn't fair because Marco was sure Ace didn't care for the blonde like Marco wanted. Marco sighed and enter his kitchen.

Just as he was going to see what he could make for dinner his phone rang. He grabbed it from a pocket on his pants and checked the caller I.D. It was Ace. Marco frowned wondering what was wrong. He answered and put the phone to his ear. Marco was just in time to hear Sabo make his statement.

"I want to know what you really feel for Marco." Marco froze wondering who Sabo was talking too. Marco didn't have to wait long as Ace's voice responded sounding angrier then Marco has ever heard. "Fine! You want to know so badly!? I love him! I, Portgas D. Ace, love Marco Phoenix Newgate! I love that stupid verbal tick! I love how his eyes express his emotions and how he sighs with just enough irritation to be noticeable! I love the way he looks and how sexy and deep his voice sounds. I love how he gains a small smirk when he knows he is right! I love how commanding he can get! Heck I even love when he gets angry and his usually bright blue eyes darken with rage. I love when he's tired and he yawns cutely. I am completely, utterly in love with Marco!"

Despite it being slightly muffled Marco was able to hear every word spoken. That's when he realized that Ace must have accidentally dialed his number because the brunette would never tell him this purposely. Still Marco decided to wait and listen. "That's better Ace," Sabo said with his happiness heard even over the phone.

"Now all you need to do is confess to Marco. Hopefully you use just as much passion that you showed me right now." Marco was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Portgas D. Ace loved him. He was surprised when he heard Ace's timid voice respond. "That will never happen Sabo. Marco could never love me like I love him."

"You don't know that Ace! I say you should at least try." Ace sighed but didn't comment further. Sabo seem to have let the subject as he asked Ace for the time. Marco panicked but refused to hang up.

 _ **~Meow~**_

Ace was grateful that Sabo let the subject drop. He didn't think he could continue it because his burst of confidence fueled by rage vanished. Ace grabbed his phone and when he looked at the screen he froze. This wasn't the first time he butt dialed someone but this was NOT a time that this was appreciated. Ace began to slightly panic as he realized that this time he accidentally called Marco.

Sabo noticed his brother's reaction and looked over Ace's shoulder to see what was wrong. His jaw dropped as he noticed that Marco was on the line. Sabo put the call on speaker, "H-Hey Marco." "Hello Sabo, Ace." Marco said with a serious edge to his voice. "How much you hear exactly?" Ace asked mentally cursing himself for how weak his voice sounded.

"I heard enough, yoi. Can you meet with me today Ace?" Before Ace could respond Sabo took the phone from his brother, "Yes! Ace can meet with you! In fact how about you come pick Ace up?" "That would be perfect. I'll be there in 15 minutes, yoi." Sabo nodded even if he knew Marco couldn't see it and bid his goodbye.

Ace barely registered what happened and glared at Sabo. "You'll thank me later," Sabo said as he dragged Ace by the wrist to the bathroom. "Take a shower. Don't worry I'll get your clothes and make it quick you don't have much time." He shut the door leaving Ace standing in the bathroom trying to wrap his head around the situation. He sighed and began to prepare for the shower.

Meanwhile Sabo burst through Ace's room and began to rummage through his clothes. "How many pairs of shorts does he own?" Sabo said to himself as he pulled out yet another pair of shorts. Finally near the back of the closet was a pair of slightly faded black jeans. Sabo looked through the closest some more and was able to locate a semi-bright orange T-shirt and a black jacket, since it is nearing winter, for Ace to wear. "This'll have to do for now," Sabo mumbled as he quickly grabbed some underwear.

He headed to the bathroom and found a wet Ace with a white fluffy towel wrapped around his waist. Sabo shoved the clothes in his arms and headed for the living room to keep watch for Marco. A minute later and Ace came out wearing the clothes Sabo picked out. "Isn't this a bit too much?" Sabo sighed loudly, "You want to impress Marco, right?" Ace nodded with a guilty expression on his face.

Sabo laughed and stood up to hug the freckled man. Ace returned the hug clutching Sabo's shirt for support. "You'll be fine bro. I promise that Marco loves you just as much as you love him." Ace nodded and let go. Sabo stared at him and couldn't help but think that Ace was missing something.

As soon as he realized what that something was he ran to go retrieve it. That left Ace confused so he sat down on the couch and began to play the waiting game. Sabo came back with a comb, a blow dryer, and Ace's precious hat. "Where did you even get the blow dryer?" Sabo ignored Ace's question as he plugged it in and began to dry Ace's hair. After finishing that he combed Ace's wild brown hair. After battling with it for a bit Sabo gave up and shoved the bright orange cowboy hat on Ace's head.

The two heard a knock on the door and Sabo went to go answer it. "Hello Marco," Sabo said with a smile. Marco returned the smile and nodded his head im greeting. "Is Ace ready?" Sabo nodded before turning and gesturing for Ace to come forward. Ace got up hesitantly but when he saw Marco a wide smile settled on his face which the older male returned. That lasted for a few moments before he remembered how they got to this situation in the first place. His smile faltered and Marco frowned. They bid their farewells to Sabo as Marco promised to get Ace back home before it got to be too late out.

As Marco drove an uncomfortable silence filled the air between them yet neither wanted to break it. Finally Ace couldn't take it and broke the silence first. "Where are we going?" Marco let a small smile grace his lips, "You'll see when we get there, yoi." Ace pouted but didn't comment further.

After driving for a few minutes they reached the local park (even if Ace swears its more of a forest then a park). They both got out and began to walk down one of the many trails. "We need to talk about what you said Ace, yoi." Ace bit his nervously, "Can't we just ignore what I said?" Next thing he knew it Marco had Ace pinned to a nearby tree with Ace's hat hanging from a string around his neck being squished between himself and the tree.

"I don't think I can do that, yoi." Marco said in a whisper. "Why not?" Ace asked with his voice matching the volume of Marco's voice. "Then it wouldn't be fair, now would it?" Marco the looked into Ace's silver eyes chuckling when he noticed the confusion in them. Marco leaned in and put his lips near Ace's right ear. "Let me tell you how I feel. I, Marco Phoenix Newgate, am completely utterly in love with Portgas D. Ace. I love his eyes and how wild his hair always looks. I love how he pouts when he is frustrated but denies ever doing it. I love how protective he is of those around him. I love how cheerful he is and the way his smile can light up a room. I love all of his cute freckles that grace his face. I am so deeply in love with him."

Ace stared speechless into the forest that he could view over Marco's shoulder. He snapped out of it when Marco kissed his cheek gently and held Ace in his arms. At that moment Ace never felt so safe and loved. "Portgas D. Ace will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?" Marco asked quietly. Tears gathered in the younger male's eyes, "Yes. I'll be your boyfriend Marco Phoenix Newgate." Marco smiled and hugged him even tighter.

After a minute of them hugging as Marco wisely ignored the tears Ace was shedding they pulled away. Ace hesitantly intertwined their fingers together as Marco led them deeper in the forest/park. They made it to the a small clearing where a blanket, picnic basket, and a telescope were laid out. Ace gasped while Marco smiled and turned to the 20 year old. "Will you do me the honor of letting this be our first date?" Ace nodded with a smile and a blush highlighting his freckles as he moved to join Marco on the blanket.

 _ **~Extra~**_

As Ace opened the door to his home he yelped when the lights turned on. "I thought he promised to bring you home early," Sabo said with a smirk. Ace felt his face heat up, "Yea but um things happened." Sabo's eyes widened, "You are still a virgin, right?" Ace glared, "Yes why would we do that on the first date!?" Once he realized what he said Ace covered his hand with his mouth.

Sabo cheered, " **Finally!** " Ace sighed dramatically, "Anyway Sabo t-thank you." Sabo let a gentle smile settle on his face, "I told you my dear brother. You need to listen to me more." Ace glared, "Whatever enough with this touchy girly share your feelings crap. I'm going to bed." Sabo laughed and agreed.

 **Author's Note:**  
 **Hello~ I hope you enjoyed this one shot of mine. I'm sorry if the characters acted OOC especially Ace. My only excuse is that love changes people. Oh and about the full name use I just think it's cuter that way. Thanks for reading, Luckies! *waves fiercely***


End file.
